dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentina Beleth
Valentina Beleth, also known as Tina, is one of the main characters of the story DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Despite being born as the illegitimate child of the previous Lord Beleth and his human mistress, Valentina became high-ranking in the Beleth Clan after her Sacred Gear and talent for demonic powers were discovered. She's the lover of Edmond Bach and the current wielder of the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem. Appearance Valentina is a beautiful nineteen-year-old woman with long, wavy blonde hair and large green eyes. She has remarkably white skin and a body type described as slender, but well-proportioned. She also harbors a large scar on her thigh, caused by one of her half-siblings during her childhood. Valentina likes dresses and is almost always seen wearing one, usually from expensive brands. She's generally seen wearing the hat her mother gave her for her sixteenth birthday. As stated by Edmond, many people become captivated by Valentina's beauty and grace at first sight, and if compared to a flower, she would be a tulip. Personality Valentina is a charming woman who also happens to drag others into her own pace. Despite the constant abuse she suffered in her childhood because of being the hybrid child of a mistress, Valentina never behaved in a spiteful way. This has made her well-liked by most Beleth servants. Despite having an aura of elegance and delicacy, Valentina is the type of person anyone can get along with. She's also earnest, active and very stubborn, usually taking everything upon herself and rejecting help from others, even if she actually wants it. Valentina is deeply and mutually in love with Edmond, being willing to do anything for him and enjoying his company above all else. However, this doesn't make her any less devilish when teasing or making fun of him. Even with these quirks, their bond and trust are unbreakable. History Valentina is a member of the King-ranking Beleth Clan, despite being the illegitimate daughter of the, at the time, head of the family and a human mistress. Because of this, she and her mother were hated by her older half-siblings, who relentlessly mistreated and abused her after Lord Beleth died. While her terminally-ill mother knew to a certain extent what was happening, Valentina decided to suffer in silence in order to not worry her or worsen their situation. The abuse became only a mere distaste after Lady Beleth, who had nothing against Valentina or her mother, learned of it and punished her children for it. Valentina was always talented in the use of demonic powers, but what would completely change her life was the discovery of her Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem. People who had ostracized her for all her life began to show her respect, and the family that had once treated her as dirt gave her the standing of a High-Class Devil. Valentina knew these were fake feelings, but even so, she felt that it was better than what she had endured. On her sixteenth birthday, Valentina received her hat as a gift from her mother and Edmond Bach became her aide and retainer. She became annoyed at how he would treat her like an actual noble, a feeling unfamiliar to her, and asked to be thought of as a normal girl as she wants to understand him better. Edmond then flicks Valentina's forehead, all the while saying that that must be why she's liked by everyone and that she's a "cruel lady", prompting her to blush. Only a few weeks after this, Valentina's mother passed away, but not before apologizing for all she had gone through, and telling her to never lose and become stronger than anyone. These words became Valentina's driving force in life, resulting in her strong determination and indomitable will. Edmond comforted her after this, and the bond between the two became increasingly stronger. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Despite only being Half-Devil, Valentina is well above the average in terms of demonic power reserves and quality. While still less powerful than her older half-siblings, she surpasses all of them in terms of raw potential and talent. * '''Hollow Melody: '''The Beleth Clan's main power. It allows Valentina to produce and manipulate sound waves at will, being able to tear molecules at an atomic scale with high-frequency vibrations or even cause her opponents to hallucinate by affecting certain parts of their brain. ** '''Symphony of Black - Mad Blade Aria: '''Edmond's and Valentina's special combination technique. After Edmond sprouts a large quantity of giant blades around the opponent in a certain formation, Valentina uses her Hollow Melody at maximum output. The position of the multiple swords makes the sound waves bounce off in a direct and concentrated way towards the enemy, multiplying their destructive power several-fold and leaving the opponent with no way to escape from the omni-directional attack. '''Magic Talent: '''Valentina is well versed in magical theory and the use of spells, being able to teach Edmond until he reaches a level that anyone would consider proficient. She's able to learn complicated spells in a short amount of time and can also detect fatal flaws in an enemy's magic from seeing it just a few times. '''Holy Resistance: '''Due to having possessed Incinerate Anthem during all of her life, Valentina's weakness to holy objects and light is not nearly as crippling as that of other Devils. However, this doesn't mean that she has lost it, and a direct attack from a light weapon can still be fatal if she's not careful. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Being a Half-Devil, Valentina is much stronger than a regular human. However, her martial arts skills are at novice-level and her physical strength is only average when compared to other High-Class Devils. '''Superhuman Speed: '''While incomparable to Edmond, Valentina is reasonably fast by herself. She's able to avoid Jin's shadow blades, keep up with Edmond during a long spar and even enhance her legs with magic for a temporary boost in speed. '''Flight: '''Being a Half-Devil, Valentina can fly with her Devil wings. Equipment '''Incinerate Anthem: '''Valentina possesses the Longinus Incinerate Anthem due to her human half. It is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. It has the ability to generate and manipulate holy purple flames that can burn Devils and other heretical creatures to mere cinders with ease. Valentina is immune to the flames and their holy attribute so long as she's still the wielder of Incinerate Anthem. * '''Al-Nasl-Orpheus: '''By mixing her special demonic power with her Sacred Gear's ability, Valentina can form a giant bicorn-like horse that can use both her Hollow Melody and Incinerate Anthem's flames. Al-Nasl-Orpheus behaves obediently like a Familiar and has enough destructive power to generate a hundred-meter-wide crater with just its sound blasts, but the single act of maintaining it causes a great strain on Valentina's body. * '''Balance Breaker: '''Not yet achieved. Trivia * Valentina's body measurements are B83-W57-H85, her height is 166 cm and her weight is 52 kg. * Her birthday is on September 1st. * Valentina's blood type is B. * Her appearance is based off of Patricia Rachester from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! * Valentina's favorite food are pancakes, while her least favorite are tangerines and anything spicy. * She's afraid of centipedes. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users